The Twin Sisters
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Stephanie "Isabelle" Loudella Offerman & Joseann "JoJo" Alexie Offerman are Identical Twins but nobody in the WWE knows that yet & not even Stephanie's boyfriend Edge knows it. How the WWE, her boyfriend Edge and her Friends will take it though? Who Knows? Their will be explicit language and sexual content. If don't f***ing like it then don't f***ing read it then. Ugh Luv ya.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Joseann "JoJo" Alexie Offerman and Stephanie "Isabelle" Loudella Offerman is twin sisters age and are Birthday is April 19th. Stephanie and Joseann had did everything together like join the cheerleading team, track team, class council, and other things? They had excellent grades and got scholarships. They graduated from High School. They both were name Proms Queens of the prom just like their dates were name Prom Kings. They loved to watch wrestling since they were in elementary school throughout the present. They love to sing, dance and workout. They both are very flexible and love to workout everyday after graduated from grade school. It was that summer when they started. They're parents didn't raised them to punk pussys but they hardly didn't got into fights cuz they were nice, sexy, funny, goofy, truly honest, energetic, enthusiastic, confident, adventurous, weird, sweet, beautiful, popular, hott, Quick-witted, smart, talented that what Aries do. We are not conceded we are just very popular. After graduating from High School they went to college. Stephanie went to college for cooking and Joseann went to college for baking pastry and they got their associates degree at the age 21. So they try something different and tried out for Playboy and they got it and met Hugh Hefner. They become Hugh Hefner girlfriends wit Holly Madison, Bridgett, and Kendra. Stephanie and Joseann were good friends wit Holly, Bridget and Kendra but he only made them his top 3 girlfrinds. We weren't sad, we had some good time wit Hef. We're close wit everybody in the Playboy Manison. Stephanie and Joseann did a lot Playboy pictorial spread for the magazine. We loved and respect Hugh Hefner. We had other plans when we were done doing the whole being Hugh Hefner girlfriend and being in playboy but we still keep intouch wit him and everybody. We did it for 2 years and a half. So Stephanie got into wrestling and Joseann got job at a bar/waitressing at Hooters months later.**_

_**So anywho now, Stephanie aka Isabelle started working for the WWE for 6 years first before her twin sister Joseann aka JoJo came in the WWE. Stephanie started dating Edge after a few months after his marriage wit Vickie Guerrero. He was very sweet, sexy, hott and funny to me. It was love at first sight. They been together for 2 yrs. and some months and moved in together in Tampa, Florida but he hasn't met her twin yet. Adam Copeland had met my parents but not her twin. Stephanie only has been the Diva's Champ at least 3 times. She been going crazy for keeping this secret from him and she thinks it's time that he's know about her. Stephanie has 3 BFF's The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie Bella) and AJ Lee but they don't know that I have a twin at all. Stephanie aka Isabella couldn't believe that she got a chance to meet Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi and now we are good friends now. Snooki was Stephanie's favorite in the Jersey Shore besides Jenni "JWoww," Vinny and Pauly D. Snooki was like Stephanie can come visit her at the Jersey Shore anytime just give her call and they would hangout. It was almost about that time for WrestleMania 27. And its soon going to JoJo and I 24**__**th**__** Birthday coming up so I definitely have and need to tell him tonite and call my twin up so she can meet him. JoJo knows about him cuz I talk him 24/7 when I call her and she watch me in my matches and she be seeing my boyfriend's matches too.**_

_**In the Car driving.**_

_**Calling JoJo…. (Ring, ring)**_

_**JoJo: Hey sissy **_

_**Isabelle: Hey sissy**_

_**I want you to meet my boyfriend in person cuz I haven't told him about you and my BFF's don't either. I know in the future you wanna be in the WWE. I would really love it if you would please come to Monday Night Raw for me and I'll even leave you plane ticket, a Raw ticket and a backstage pass for tomorrow. Pretty please (begging)**_

_**JoJo: Okay I'll come. Why didn't you tell your boyfriend and girlfriends about me?**_

_**Isabelle: I don't know. I just wanted to independent sometimes wit out you and you know that we always did everything together since were babies. I know that in 2 years that you want to get into the WWE.**_

_**JoJo: Yea you're right and I might catch somebody eye there when I finally met everybody.**_

_**Isabelle: So you'll come then sis and I bet you would.**_

_**JoJo: Yes I would love come sis. Gezz, He'll be in for a big surprise and I'll finally get to meet your boyfriend Edge and the Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella and the rest of everybody. It's going to be awesome and I can't wait. (Sounding excited)**_

_**Isabelle: You're excited I'm worried that Edge will not forgive for not telling him that I had a twin sister and my friends might not forgive me either.**_

_**JoJo: They will forgive you when you explain to them that you wanted your independents away from me cuz you wanted to be on your own for a couple years and you know that would support you anyway I can sis.**_

_**Isabelle: Thank you I love you sis and tell everybody I said hey Love them miss u and see you tomorrow bye.**_

_**JoJo: Oh I will tell the family you said all that. I love you 2 bye see you tomorrow sissy. (Hangs up her phone)**_

_**Stephanie was on her way home to tell her boyfriend Edge that she has an Identical twin and she hope that he will take well.**_

_**In the meantime, JoJo was at her parents how chilling in the backyard next to the pool and after she got off the phone wit her sister, she was worried that her sister's boyfriend and friends won't like her and might be mad at her sister for keeping the big secret from them. JoJo just to stay calm and confided that they will forgive her sister and they will like me. JoJo got up from her seat and went inside to get something to eat. JoJo saw her parents watching TV.**_

_**Mom: Hey honey what's going on wit you cuz you got that worried face.**_

_**Daddy: Yea I can tell in your eyes. What's going on?**_

_**JoJo: Stephanie is finally going to tell her boyfriend about me and I'm just worried that he won't forgive her or her friends.**_

_**Mom: Don't be worried your sister can handle herself and I have a feeling that her boyfriend will forgive her right away but he will be a sad that she didn't tell him months ago.**_

_**Dad: Your mom is right though**_

_**JoJo: Okay. You know what I'ma head out and get home and get packing up to fly to Pittsburgh, PA tonight. I hope that package is at my apartment now. I love you both very much Bye. (Kiss my parents on the cheek)**_

_**Mom&Dad: We love you too bye and don't worry about your sister.**_

_**JoJo: (walking out the door) Okay Bye (left my parents' house)**_

_**JoJo got into her black Mercedes Benz and drive off to her apartment to see if her package has arrived.**_


End file.
